Keigo Possible
by novala
Summary: Adapted from Kim Possible:: Atobe demands that he's better than Kim Possible...Teambonding on Sundays are...fun?::


(A/N; this is…some random thingy that popped into my brain…enjoy, please.)

* * *

Keigo Possible

'Sunday supposes to be a public holiday, right?' asked a certain redhead.

'…yeah, suppose to,' replied Shishido.

'Then why are we at Atobe's?!!!'

'…because it is written in "The Book of Hyoutei Prophecy Volume 5", Chapter 296; Giving Full Loyalty to the Great Atobe Keigo, rules number 1347; "spare your Sundays and spend quality times with Atobe-sama. In other words, Sundays are days for team bonding". Does that helps?' replied Oshitari as if he was answering a grade 7 calculus question. Easy peasy.

'…OK, you are getting creepier as day goes by, Yuushi.'

'I'm glad'

* * *

And so, the 7 people sat around the table waiting for the great Atobe to made his dramatic appearance when there was a beeping sound from god knows where at all of sudden, followed by an unmistakably theme tune of Disney's ever-popular supergirl, Kim Possible.

'…What.The.Hell…' everyone jaw dropped, yes, even Jirou, in his sleep. Wait, not everyone because Kabaji is disappearing again.

The regulars didn't sweat dropped because of the tune, maybe Atobe secretly is becoming a fan of KP, no? But WRONG. There Atobe was, garbed in black three-quarter turtleneck and dark khaki pants, with dark brown shoes.

'Ano…Atobe-san, are you…cosplaying?' asked Ootori.

'…'

'Oi, Atobe…what's up with the cosplay?' asked Shishido.

'DON'T YOU THINK ORE-SAMA HAS ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN COSPLAYING?!!!'

'Jeez, you should buy us some ear plugs, you know? If you want to continue screaming and all,' said Gakuto. Atobe ignored the redhead and regain his composure. Yes, one look at him and you'll be saying that he's cosplaying as Kim Possible. He flicked his oh-so-beautiful hair before calling for his assistant.

'Kabaji'

'Usu,'

Again, '…What.The.Hell…'

And now, enters Kabaji, with similar costume, ready for action.

'Ore-sama decides that he is better then Kim Possible. Na, Kabaji?'

'Usu'

'…and why is that?' asked Shishido.

'Because Ore-sama is KP,'

'Isn't KP means Kim Possible?' asked Shishido, again.

'It's KEIGO POSSIBLE, you idiot!'

'Jeez, and I expect Kabaji is Ron Stoppable?' asked Oshitari.

'Usu'

'Don't you think you should came out with better ideas?' said Hiyoshi.

'And why is that, ahhh?'

'Because…you look like KP, you garbs like KP, your gadgets are SO like KP, you even send a notice demanding to change Hyoutei Gakuen to Middleton High. Get it?'

'Of course Ore-sama gets it! Ore-sama is KP,'

'See, you're admitting,' said Shishido.

'Ore-sama is not admitting that he copies Kim Possible!'

'But you just said it,' said Oshitari.

'Ore-sama is KEIGO POSSIBLE, NOT KIM POSSIBLE!!!'

'Whatever, you still shares the same initials; K-P,' replied Hiyoshi.

'Hiyoshi, 2000 laps for making the team-bonding activities ruined.'

'Che, whatever. Gekokujou…'

And so, poor Hiyoshi gladly went outside and began the laps assigned. Honestly, one would rather finish the laps than hearing Atobe, I mean, KP's new mission.

'Right, now, for the main agenda of this week's team-bonding,' said Atobe.

'We have agendas? Wow, since when?' asked Jirou after he woke up from his beautiful sleep.

'Eh, why are you looking so much like Kim Possible, Atobe? Are you cosplaying? Eh, and Kaba-kun, too! Can I play along? Can I? Can I?'

Seeing that there's no point of arguing or even saying NO to Jirou, Atobe just nods and continue his speech.

'OK, back to main agenda. Since Ore-sama had declares that he is way better than Kim Possible, ore-sama decides that the team also should…'

'NO!!!' came a certain reply from everyone, including Hiyoshi who's been running in the rain outside.

'Don't cut Ore-sama's sentence!'

'Whatever it is that you gonna say, we're not doing it!'

'Demo, it can't be that bad, no?' said once-an-Akutagawa-Jirou-now-a…

'Shego?!!!'

'I think Draken is too bluish so I decided to be Shego! Isn't this just great?' said Jirou, beaming like he got some LCD and bulbs inside his body.

'…OK…'

'Uhm…can I just go run with Hiyoshi? Bye!' Gakuto screamed his head off before running outside and ran with Hiyoshi, ignoring the pouring rain.

'I'll second that!' said Shishido and he too, ran outside in the rain.

'Ore-sama sees that there are three cowards out there running in the pouring rain. Well, that leaves us 5…WTF?!!!'

Yes, the Atobe Keigo just said a bad word because when he turns around…he found Ootori's missing, Oshitari had somehow found an umbrella and had walked off with Gakuto, Jirou had fallen asleep yet again, Hiyoshi and Shishido had stopped their laps, and Kabaji just stand there staring blankly at him.

'Looks like it's only us, Kabaji.'

'Usu,' replied Kabaji as he changed into a Draken costume. How did Kabaji managed to do that?

'It's because Ore-sama allows him to'

…and why is that?

'Because Ore-sama is Keigo Possible'

* * *

(A/N; this is…some random crap I wrote from my hospital bed…poor me. It's so boring here…please don't be so hard, yoroshiku) 


End file.
